Cuando Arnold conoció a Helga
by Ruripaki
Summary: una historia de amor, digamos que algo original. Capítulo 3, ¡listo!
1. Digamos que una introducción

_Holas a todos!!!_

_La verdad es que les pido disculpas, no sé qué pasó con El diario de Helga, y lo peor de todo es que __mi computadora está casi muerta. Y digo casi, porque según el técnico todavía tiene salvación__. Mi pobre computadora tiene virus y estoy rezando porque todos mis documentos se puedan salvar, sino que me voy a ver en grandes aprietos, de verdad (mis fics están allí, buuu!!! y ahora tengo que salir a alquilar una compu, buu!!!). _

_No sé si alguno de ustedes vio la pela Cuando Harry conoció a Sally, bueno, para los que la vieron, sí, este fic está basado __en la pela, la cual me encanta. Así que un día, después de tanto verla me dije ¿y por qué no escribir un fic? Y es que la historia es casi la historia de nuestra pareja favorita. Así que por favor, los que ya vieron la pela, no digan nada, ja,ja,ja, pues sí, este fic va a terminar más o menos así._

_Y para los que no vieron la pela, espero que disfruten del fic. La dinámica es más o menos así: al inicio de ciertos capítulos habrán parejas que cuenten la historia de cómo se conocieron (así como en la pela), que en este caso serán parejas muy interesantes (escucho comentarios)_

_Ah, los anuncios de siempre: HA no me pertenece, ni los personajes, etc._

_Espero que les guste el fic, y sobre todo, dejen reviews!!!_

* * *

**CUANDO ARNOLD CONOCIÓ A HELGA**

**oooooooooooooooo**

_Setenta veces siete lo intenté, si me largo_

_para siempre es porque no puedo más,_

_no tengo nada que perder_

_sólo el miedo a la soledad._

_Me temo que esta vez es el fin,_

_adiós amor, adiós mujeres._

_Debe ser un caso de_

_incompatibilidad de caracteres._

_Cada vez que digo que sí_

_ella en cambio opina que no,_

_siempre que prefiero dormir_

_ella insiste en hacer el amor,_

_si la engaño con una rócker,_

_ella me la da con un mod,_

_cada vez que yo ligo un póker_

_ella lleva una escalera de color._

_Cuando le propongo salir me contesta_

_"ni pensarlo, hogar, dulce hogar"._

_Canto algo de Bob_

_Dylan y protesta (maldición, su rollo es el vals)._

_Si me excita el sesenta y nueve_

_me grita: "quiero un cuarenta y dos"._

_Siempre que en mi piso de Tabernillas llueve_

_en su buhardilla brilla el sol._

_…Adiós amor, adiós mujeres._

_Debe ser un caso de _

_incompatibilidad de caracteres._

_Cuando me mudé al Albaicyn_

_ella en su Lavapiés se quedó,_

_si coreo el "Hala Madrid"_

_me responde "Atleti campeón"._

_(Visca el Barça!)_

_Cuando doy un paso adelante_

_ella da dos pasos atrás,_

_si ando loco por una amante_

_me echa un poco de bromuro en el coñac._

_Siempre que la voy a besar_

_me lo impide un repentino ataque de tos,_

_trato de dejar_

_de fumar, y por mi santo me regala un cartón._

_Cuando de repente la olvido_

_jura que se muere por mí._

_Siempre que por fin me suicido_

_acto seguido le entran ganas de vivir._

_**Incompatibilidad de caracteres.**_

_Joaquín Sabina_

_**ooooooooo**_

**PODRÍAMOS DECIR QUE ESTO ES UNA INTRODUCCIÓN**

**oooooooooooooo**

Sentados en un cómodo sofá, la pareja se coge la mano y sonríe a la persona que los está entrevistando. Ambos se miran intensamente y luego ella sonríe.

- Cuando nos conocimos éramos apenas unos niños. Los dos asistíamos a la misma escuela.

- ¡El internado de La Bastilla!

- Pukie, querida, déjame que yo lo cuente.

- Como quieras, cowboy.

- ¿En dónde estaba? Ah, sí! A ella le encantaba poner tachuelas en mi asiento cuando yo no estaba mirando, o me acusaba de cosas que yo nunca había hecho ¡Era increíble!

- Siempre fui una niña muy dulce.

- Y todo para llamar mi atención ¿se imagina? Bueno, después de hacerme la vida insufrible cuando fuimos niños, ja, ja, ja, cada vez que lo recuerdo no puedo parar de reír, claro está que entonces mojo mis pantalones, pero eso ya no es noticia… ¿en qué iba? Ah, sí, entonces nos volvimos a encontrar después de un tiempo, y cuando la volví a ver no sé qué pasó que no pude resistirme a pedirle que salga conmigo…

- Dino Spumoni, cantando para nosotros, en nuestra primera cita…

- Creo que nunca la había visto de ese modo. No pude resistirme más y después de esa cita le pedí que se casara conmigo. Yo pensé que me diría que estaba loco y me rechazaría, pero para mi sorpresa ella dijo que sí ¿se imagina?

- Y tuvimos una boda en el Palacio de Buckingham, con muchos invitados, flores…

- Nunca nos hemos separado desde ese momento. Cuando recuerdo todo esto, pienso que si le hubiese hecho caso a mi mejor amigo tal vez nunca me hubiese casado con ella… y tal vez nunca hubiese disfrutado de su dulce mirada en los míos, ni de sus inolvidables cenas de sandía

- Oh!! Eres tan lindo!!

- aunque eso siempre termina llevándome a mi oficina, mi pobre estómago

- ¿cuál es el punto?

- que nunca me voy a cansar de tus locuras, galletita.

oooooooooooooo

_Cuando tengas que partir_

_Quiero que sepas_

_Que estaré pensando en ti_

_Todos mis días_

_Vivirás en mi alegría y mi tristeza_

_Reinarás en el altar del alma mía_

_Al partir te llevarás mis alegrías_

_**Cada domingo a las doce**_

_Arturo Zambo Cavero_

_**oooooooooo**_

- Hum,

- ¡Qué día tan loco! Dijimos muchas locuras.

- No hablabas en serio ¿verdad? No… me amas ¿verdad?

- ¡Sí!

- Estabas muy confundida ¿verdad?

- ¡Sí!

- Tú me odias ¿verdad?

- ¡Claro que te odio, Cabeza de Balón!

El Gran Bob apagó la radio del auto, harto de no encontrar algo bueno que escuchar. A su lado, Miriam dormitaba, cansada del trayecto del viaje. Al verla descansar despreocupadamente, pensó en el futuro que les esperaba y por el que él había luchado tanto por construir. Pensó en su hija menor, echada en el asiento posterior, y envuelta en una manta rosada hasta los hombros. Sonrió al imaginarla dormida, harta de pelear. Le echó una mirada a su reloj y luego volvió sus ojos al camino, con la convicción de estar haciendo lo correcto.

Pero Helga no dormía: miraba fijamente el techo del auto, oscurecido por la noche. Habían pasado apenas dos días desde que salvaron el vecindario, desde que le confesó su amor a Arnold para luego negarlo. Todavía podía recordar el rostro de Arnold después del beso y luego su expresión cuando dijo que lo odiaba. Pero todo eso había ocurrido dos días atrás: ahora ella se iba camino a Boston. Un empresario le había propuesto a Bob apoyarlo para abrir varias sucursales de localizadores allá. Como siempre, tomó una decisión por todos y decidió arrastrarlas a una aventura que nadie sabía cómo terminaría. Helga maldecía el momento en que su padre la obligó a hacer su maleta y subir al estúpido auto. Apenas si había tenido tiempo para despedirse de Phoebe, su mejor amiga en todo el mundo, y de regalarle su lazo rosa. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla al recordarla, con el rostro lloroso diciéndole adiós con la mano cuando el auto arrancó. Furiosa, se secó los ojos prometiéndose a sí misma no volver a llorar nunca más.

* * *

_No se olviden de dejar reviews!!!_


	2. En auto a New York

_Gracias por los __reviews!! __La verdad que no me los esperaba tan pronto, es que no soy muy __b__uena __escribiendo __fics__ románticos, me salen mejor los que tienen crímenes y esas cosas. Pero ya estoy en esto y no se preocupen, de todos modos lo voy a terminar (y todos los que ya empecé, por favor, no desesperen, es que tengo un millón de cosas que terminar, y bueno, espero que me comprendan)_

_**Bkpets:**__ perdona por haberte engañado de ese modo._

_**Sonylee:**__ no soy muy buena escribiendo capítulos largos, pero esta vez lo he intentado y espero que te guste. _

_**José Ramiro:** __Gracias por el comentario. La verdad es que __Phill__ y __Gertie__ son realmente adorables, y quise empezar con ellos. Tengo en mente otras parejas, pero como ya dije antes, escucho sugerencias._

_Bien, espero que les guste el capítulo. Me voy a demorar en poner otro, pero me gustaría leer sus comentarios y sugerencias._

_Cuídense mucho_

* * *

**EN AUTO A NEW YORK**

**oooooooooooo**

_¡Dile a papá que me voy de la ciudad!_

_¡__Dile__ a los chicos que no volveré más!_

_Voy en un coche_

_que__ robé anoche_

_a__ un tipo listo que iba a ligar_

_Es un Spider con dos asientos_

_coge__ doscientos_

_sin__ apretar_

_**Voy en un coche**_

_Cristina y los subterráneos_

**oooooooooooooooooo**

_**NUEVE AÑOS DESPUÉS...**_

**oooooooooooooooooo**

_Demonios!__, diablos! __Esto me pasa por hacerle un favor a esa tonta de __Janis__. Si tan sólo le hubiese dicho que no, ahora no estaría camino a N__ew__ York, manejando al lado de… Si tan sólo me hubiese ido sin decirle nada. ¿Por qué simplemente no le dije que no? Criminal!__ Todavía puedo recordar el momento en que me llamó para obligarme a hacer este estúpido viaje con…_

- Aló? Helga?

- Sí, ella habla

- Helga, soy Janis

- qué pasó? te abandonó el niño bonito?

- ja-ja, muy gracioso, Helga. ¿Todavía sigues en Boston?

- Dejé a Miriam y a Bob ayer en Boston y me vine manejando hasta New Jersey. No me digas que estás en New Jersey.

- Más o menos. Acabo de conversar con Phoebe y me dice que mañana sales a New York por la tarde. ¿De verdad te vas a ir manejando?

- Sí, quiero disfrutar del paisaje, ya sabes, los viajes en avión me aburren.

- Genial. Helga, necesito que me hagas un favor.

- No me digas. Acabas de envenenar a tu novio y quieres que lleve el cuerpo a un lugar abandonado. Lo siento querida, pero eso es algo que no voy a poder hacer, a menos claro que la paga sea buena.

- La oferta suena muy tentadora, pero no, esto es algo mucho mejor que eso. ¿Recuerdas que te comenté de un chico muy amable y tierno que conoció Martín hace dos días?

- No me digas que te abandonó por él.

- Peor. Me lo presentó hoy y me hizo prometerle que lo ayudaría.

- Mala suerte.

- No tanta. El chico quiere llegar a New York lo antes posible porque dice que sus clases en la universidad comienzan pronto y el pobre apenas tiene dinero. Parece que su amigo lo va a alcanzar allá y le pagará lo que le debe.

- Ja! Pobre tonto iluso.

- El caso es que estoy atascada en un mar de papeles que tengo que dejar listos para esta semana y pensé… ya que mi amiga Helga parte mañana… tal vez…

- Un momento ¿me parece o me estás pidiendo que lleve a ese pobre diablo conmigo hasta New York?

- Oh, vamos, Helga. Vas a tener a alguien que te haga compañía. El viaje hasta New York es bastante largo.

- ¿Estás loca? No, definitivamente no. No pienso viajar con un completo extraño. No. ¿Has pensado en la posibilidad de que se trate de un maniático asesino?

- Tranquila, niña, el chico es bueno.

- Maldición! Apenas lo conoces, QUÉ SABES TÚ DE ÉL!

- Sabes que nunca me equivoco con las personas. Además, Martín dice que es todo un caballero.

- Martín! Martín lo conoció hace dos días! Definitiva y absolutamente, NO! No voy a llevar a un perfecto desconocido que podría resultar ser un homicida en serie.

- La verdad es que no entiendo por qué haces tanto alboroto por esto. Ya te dije que es de confiar. Además, el pobre necesita de un _aventón_ para llegar a sus clases a tiempo. Vamos, Helga, no seas así. Sólo lo tienes que dejar en el arco, nada más.

- HELLO? HAS PENSADO EN MI SEGURIDAD?

- Sí, por eso Martín le llamó a Phoebe y le dijo si conocía al chico y ella dijo que sí, que era amigo suyo también y que era alguien de confiar.

- Amigo de Phoebe? Bien, entonces que lo lleve ella.

- Ya se lo dije pero dice que no puede. Va a ver una convención de… bueno no recuerdo qué, que por eso se le hacía imposible.

- Aún así, NO.

- Bien, si no me dejas más remedio, tendré que chantajearte.

- QUÉ?

- Pues sí, Helga, lo que oyes.

- Dime ¿estás tomando drogas o algo por el estilo?

- Helga, amiga mía, espero que no te hayas olvidado de lo que pasó en el último cumpleaños de Phoebe ¿verdad?

- No sé de qué me hablas.

- Humm… Tal vez cierta foto que te tomaron… ¿lo recuerdas?

- Criminal! Eso no es justo!

- Lo siento, amiga, pero si no aceptas llevar a este chico, parece que tendré que mostrarla… un poco, tú me entiendes.

- Qué eres? Un monstruo?

- Vamos, Helga, dime que sí me harás el favor.

- Está bien, está bien. Pero esta me la pagas.

- Ok, ok. Prometo compensarte luego.

- Bien. Dile a ese pobre diablo que mañana lo espero a las 5pm, en lo de Luigui.

- No te preocupes, yo estaré allí.

_Después de todo, creo que hubiese sido mejor un asesino en serie antes que la persona que está ahora a mi lado. __Doi__! Lo que más me molesta es que Phoebe no me haya dicho nada__ Aunque, por otro lado ¿hubiese aceptado si me lo decía? Creo que no. _

_Demonios!__ Ok, __ok, por un lado estoy molesta por todo esto, parece como si __Janis__ y Phoebe hubiesen arreglado una cita a ciegas (no puedo olvidar esa sonrisita mefistofélica de __Janis__, cuando me lo "presentó")__. Pero por otro lado, no puedo negar que no lo extrañaba. Ah! Mi adorado Cabeza de Balón! __Tantos años sin verlo!__ Y ahora, a mi lado, mirando como un tonto el camino, más hermoso que antes. Definitivamente más hermoso que antes… Un momento, Helga, mira el camino, mira el camino, y quítate esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara antes de que lo note._

- Bien… yo sé que no hemos empezado… muy bien que digamos.

- …

- Verás, Helga… la verdad es que… nunca me imaginé que la novia de Martín era amiga tuya.

- Pues, ya ves que sí, Cabeza de Balón. Si no fuera porque le debo un favor (_ja_)…

- De todos modos…

- De todos modos nada, Arnoldo. En primer lugar, quiero que te quites de la cabeza cualquier idea tonta de que esto lo hago por ti. Lo último que hubiese querido era pasar todo el viaje a tu lado.

- …

- Y segundo, mientras viajemos a New York sólo haremos un par de paradas, así que si quieres ir al baño, pues te aguantas. ¿Sabes conducir, verdad?

- Sí.

- Haremos turnos, no pienses que voy a ser la única al volante. ¿Está todo claro?

- Sí.

- Bien.

_¿Por qué mejor no le pego en la cabeza? Dios ¿por qué tengo que ser YO? __O sea, tengo la oportunidad de viajar a su lado y ¿es así como lo trato? Por qué? Por qué?__ Cálmate, Helga, __cálmate que él está empezando a mirarte. Mira el camino, sigue conduciendo, todo está bien, Helga, todo está bien. Recuerda, tú pones las reglas, él debe cumplirlas. Todo está bien._

La calle era bastante concurrida. Arnold trataba de controlar su mal humor mirando insistentemente a la gente que caminaba en grupos por la calle. _¿Sería esto coincidencia? El abuelo siempre decía que las cosas no ocurrían por coincidencia, sino porque tenían que ser. Creo que no debí ponerme de ese modo, aunque… claro… después de tantos año__s…__ verla de ese modo. Me quedé sin voz y estuve pálido por un buen rato, eso es normal… digo__…__ o pienso… que si uno no ve a alguien como ella por tanto tiempo es lógico sentirse así de sorprendido.__ Tal vez ella lo ha malinterpretado todo y es por eso que está así. Tal vez si trato de animarla un poco… aunque es mejor que espere un poco más, todavía sigue un poco enojada por lo que veo. Sí, mejor espero un poco más._

- Imbécil! Acaso no sabes conducir? Fíjate por dónde vas, idiota!

Helga levantó un puño. El otro hombre –que había tratado de cruzar como loco antes de que la luz cambie- la miró sorprendido y molesto, y movió su dedo en círculos sugiriendo que la rubia estaba loca. Helga le mostró el ya conocido dedo medio y el otro se fue notoriamente fuera de sí.

- Ese imbécil ¿quién se cree que es?

- Vamos, Helga, cálmate.

- Que me calme? Qué me calme? Estuvo a punto de chocarnos!

- Pero tú lo evitaste.

- Claro que lo hice, Arnoldo ¿tienes idea de lo que me pasaría si a este estúpido carro le pasa algo? Pues yo te voy a decir qué me pasaría: el Gran Bob me haría pagarlo caro ¿entiendes?

- No lo creo, si le explicas qué pasó…

- Diablos, Cabeza de Balón! No sé porqué te digo esto si no eres capaz de entenderlo. Sigues siendo el mismo tonto de siempre.

- Sabes, Helga, ya es suficiente. ESTO NO ES MI CULPA. EN PRIMER LUGAR, yo no sabía que TÚ eras amiga de Janis, y que TÚ ibas a ser la persona que me llevaría hasta New York. De haberlo sabido no lo hubiese aceptado para no causarte problemas, PORQUE ES BASTANTE EVIDENTE QUE TE LOS ESTOY CAUSANDO.

- Y YO TAMPOCO HUBIESE ACEPTADO LLEVARTE!

- Bien!

- Bien!

- Suficiente! Helga, déjame en la siguiente parada de autobús.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que oyes, déjame en la siguiente parada de autobús. No quiero incomodarte más.

- Huh! Claro que no te voy a dejar ir solo, ni siquiera tienes dinero.

- No importa, ya veré cómo le hago.

- NO! Le prometí a Janis y a Phoebe que te llevaría y ESO VOY A HACER ¿ENTIENDES?

- Bien

- Bien

- Pero quiero que me prometas que vamos a llevar la fiesta en paz ¿está claro?

- Qué?

- Dije que llevemos la fiesta en paz. En otras palabras: no más peleas. La verdad es que estoy bastante cansado de ellas.

- Grr!

- Vamos, Helga, promételo

- Está.. bien… está bien.

- ¿Trato?

- Trato.

_Estúpido Cabeza de Balón __¿__Por qué siempre tiene que ser tan… Arnold?__¿Y por qué siempre tengo que ser yo… pues yo?__ Bien, Helga, tratemos de llevar la fiesta en paz.__ Tú puedes hacerlo, tú puedes hacerlo. Recuerda que todavía nos quedan muchos kilómetros por recorrer._

* * *

_**La verdad que esto se pone picante, sobre todo por lo que va a pasar en el siguiente capítulo (je,je,je). Bien, espero sus comentarios.**_

_**Nos estamos leyendo!**_


	3. Primera Parada

_¡__Holas__ a todos! Perdonen la demora, ustedes ya saben la excusa. Es que la universidad no me deja en paz, pero por fin ya terminé lo que me faltaba y ahora tengo más tiempo para escribir. Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí les presento la actualización del capítulo tres. Espero que les guste, y si no, ya saben, dejen sus __reviews__. Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron sus comentarios, perdónenme que no les pueda contestar ahora, es que se me está acabando el tiempo. Nos estamos leyendo._

* * *

**PRIMERA PARADA**

_**ooooo**_

_I think I'm __gonna__ be sad,_

_I think it's today, yeah._

_The girl that's driving me mad_

_Is going away._

_She's got a ticket to ride,_

_She's got a ticket to ride,_

_She's got a ticket to ride,_

_But she __don't__ care._

_She said that living with me_

_Was bringing her down yeah._

_She would never be free_

_When I was around._

_She's got a ticket to ride,_

_She's got a ticket to ride,_

_She's got a ticket to ride,_

_But she __don't__ care._

_**She's got a ticket to ride**_

_**Beatles**_

_**ooooo**_

_****_

_El silencio. Maldito silencio. Odio los malditos silencios incómodos. Yo sé que estamos en tregua, pero… entre no discutir y el silencio, prefiero lo primero._

_Una hora sin hablar. Bueno, al menos no estamos peleando. Helga sigue mirando el camino. Eso es bueno, creo… __¡__claro que es bueno!... __¡__Huh__! De todos modos no me gusta este silencio._

_Humm__… __Tal vez debería decir algo… digo… como para que piense que no estoy molesta. Hey, Cabeza de Balón¿siguen vivos tus abuelos? Bien, Helga, bien…__¡qué clase de pregunta__ estúpida__ es ésa! __Shesh! __Acaso no puedo pensar en algo menos tonto?_

- Humm… Helga ¿quieres algo de beber?

- ¿Ah?

- Digo… bueno... traje algunas gaseosas y… pensé si estabas sedienta…

- No, gracias, Cabeza de Balón.

- ¡Ah! Está bien. De todos modos cogeré una…

- Como quieras.

Arnold suspiró. Bueno, al menos no estaban peleando, pensó y volteó al asiento trasero para sacar una de las gaseosas que había conseguido comprar con su escaso dinero. Mientras rebuscaba entre sus cosas, Helga lo observaba a hurtadillas a través del espejo retrovisor sin poder evitar una sonrisa pícara en su rostro. Pero cuando Arnold se volvió a sentar en su asiento, inmediatamente la rubia cambió su expresión embobada por una fría, como la anterior.

- Helga…

- Dime…

- ¿Cómo está tu familia?

- Bien.

- ¡Ah!

- …

- …

- ¿Y cómo está tu familia?

- Todos están bien, gracias.

- ¡Ah!

- …

- …

- ¿Siguen en Boston?

- ¿Quiénes?

- Tu familia.

- Sí.

- …

- A excepción de Olga. Ella está en Francia.

- ¿Sigue estudiando?

- No.

- …

- Se está preparando para su boda.

Arnold casi se atraganta con la gaseosa ante este último comentario. Helga lo miró extrañada por el espejo retrovisor.

- ¿Su boda?

- Sí.

- Wau.

- Se casa el mes que viene.

- ¿En Francia?

- El idiota ese le dijo a Olga que sería muy romántico que se casen allá, así que Olga (_quien es tan difícil de convencer)_ ha aceptado.

- Bueno, Francia debe ser un lugar muy romántico.

- Es basura. El caso es que tendré que viajar a Francia sólo para no ver llorar a Olga y no tener su desgracia sobre mi conciencia.

- Tal vez te diviertas.

- ¡Ja! Lo dudo, Arnoldo, lo dudo.

- No seas negativa, Helga.

_Helga, contrólate, por favor. Mira que las cosas están yendo bien, no están peleando… __¡__Diablos¿__P__or qué tiene que hacer este tipo de comentarios¿__P__or qué tiene que ser tan positivo? Vamos, niña, serénate, mejor no digas nada. 1… 2… 3… Ya_

- ¿Estás bien, Helga?

- ¡Claro que estoy bien, Cabeza de Balón!

- Ok

- ...

- …

Arnold suspiró. Trataba de entender a la rubia a su lado, pero todo esfuerzo parecía en vano. _Creo que el silencio es mejor, y la verdad es que no sé cuál es su problema_. De pronto, tuvo que postergar sus pensamientos porque sintió que el auto se detenía frente a un Grifo (o gasolinera).

- Bien, Arnoldo, voy a llenar el tanque para no tener ningún problema durante el viaje, así que te recomiendo que hagas lo que necesites hacer y lo más pronto posible, que quiero llegar a New York antes de envejecer.

- Lo que digas, Helga.

_¡__Bien hecho, Helga! Pobre, allá va, molesto sin duda. ¿Por qué no puedo ser amable con él? No es difícil, niña, no lo es. Además, no hay nadie más. No estás en la escuela, no están los idiotas de siempre a tu lado. Tienes que intentarlo, Helga, tienes que…_

- Señorita ¿quiere el tanque lleno?

- Qué demon… ¡No me asuste de ese modo!

La voz de Helga llegó a los oídos de Arnold, quien caminaba rumbo al baño de hombres algo fastidiado por la actitud de la rubia. _Hasta ahora no comprendo por qué se comporta de ese modo.__ ¡__Huh__! Tal vez debería quedarme callado sin decir nada para evitar pelear otra vez. Sí, el silencio es mejor. Pero si no le hablo tal vez piense que soy grosero… __¡__huh__! Helga no es nada fácil. __Bien__, tengo que ver el lado positivo de todo esto. A pesar de todo, Helga me está llevando a New York. Y yo sé que ella pudo negarse apenas me vio, pero prefirió llevarme de todos modos. _Arnold sonrió con ese último pensamiento. _¡__Ha! Creo que ya extrañaba a la antigua Helga Pataki. Esto se parece mucho a nuestros días de escuela en la P.S. 118_. De pronto, el sonido de su celular interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- ¿Aló?

- Arnie viejo, soy Gerald.

- Hola, Gerald.

- Dime ¿sigues en New Jersey?

- Más o menos.

- Acabo de llamar a Martin y me dijo que no puede llevarte a New York, que tiene un mar de cosas que hacer.

- Sí, lo sé, también me lo dijo.

- Bueno, me dijo que le pidió a su novia que te lleve, pero que ella tampoco puede.

- Sí, lo sé.

- Te tengo buenas noticias, viejo, mi papá me prestó su auto. Así que ya que por mi culpa estás varado en New Jersey, pues he decidido pasar por ti y recogerte ¿qué te parece?

- ¿Estás en New Jersey?

- No, ya estoy en New York pero no te preocupes, de todos modos paso a recogerte.

- Esa podría ser una gran idea, Gerald, pero hay un pequeño problema.

- ¿Cuál?

- ¿No te dijo Martin acerca de la amiga de su novia?

- Humm, me estaba comentando algo de que Janis le había pedido a una amiga que te llevara, pero luego se cortó la llamada.

- Huh, ya veo.

- Dime dónde estás para recogerte.

- Gerald, Janis le pidió a una amiga para que me lleve… y bueno… estoy en eso ahora.

- ¿Qué?

- La amiga de Janis me está llevando a New York.

- ¿En serio? No pensé que fueras tan pícaro, Arnold.

- ¿Qué?

- Vamos, Arnie, cuéntame ¿cómo es su amiga? ya ha pasado algo entre ustedes dos?

- Gerald…

- Ok, ok.

- Digamos que también la conoces.

- ¿En serio? De dónde?

- ¿Recuerdas a las niñas de la P. S. 118?

- Más o menos. Espera… no me digas que es una de ellas.

- Sí.

- ¿Quién? Rhonda? Nadine? O… ¿no me digas que es Phoebe?

- ¿Rubia, de moño rosa, vestido rosa?

- Viejo, no recuerdo a nadie con esa descripción excepto a Helga G. Pataki.

- Pues Helga es la amiga de Janis.

- ¡NO! ... ¿Helga G. Pataki te está llevando a New York en auto?

- Sí.

- Viejo, tienes que estar bromeando.

- No estoy bromeando, Gerald.

- Diablos, tú y Helga solos en un viaje en auto a New York… Esto parece de película.

- Y no de las mejores.

- Cuéntame ¿sigue igual de gruñona?

- No tienes idea.

- Vaya, debe ser una tortura.

- Ni que lo digas.

- ¿Y cómo está?

- ¿Qué?

- Tú me entiendes.

- Ha cambiado mucho… es… digamos que está guapa.

- Vaya. Guapa pero de mal genio, es mala combinación.

- Huh, no me lo tienes que decir.

- ¿Y dónde están ahora?

- Entre Herrod Boulevard y Forsgate Drive, en una gasolinera. Helga está llenando el tanque de su auto.

- Humm… supongo que van a pasar por New Jersey City antes de cruzar el túnel Holland ¿verdad?

- Supongo que sí.

- Pues, te propongo una cosa. Soporta a Helga hasta que lleguen a New Jersey City, y luego le inventas una excusa, cualquier cosa para que te deje allí. Luego, me envías un mensaje de texto para ir a recogerte.

- Gerald, eso queda a muchos kilómetros de aquí.

- Sí, pero no puedo proponerte otra cosa. Me tomaría un montón de tiempo llegar desde aquí hasta donde estás.

- Diablos, Gerald, no lo sé.

- Y lo mejor es que no te quedarás solo. En New Jersey City vive la familia de la prometida de Jamie' O, o sea que te puedes quedar allá mientras me esperas.

- Humm… no lo sé… va a pensar que soy un malagradecido… y…

- Piénsalo, viejo ¿quieres seguir al lado de Helga hasta New York?

- Está bien, Gerald, en cuanto llegue a New Jersey City te envío un mensaje de texto.

- Genial, Arnold. Entonces ahora mismo los llamo para que te esperen.

- Bien.

- Nos vemos, Arnie, y mis saludos a Helga.

- Ja-ja, muy gracioso.

- Bye.

Los ojos de Helga destellaban de rabia. El muchacho se sonrojó, a la vez sorprendido y temeroso de aquella hermosa rubia que no le quitaba la mirada y que golpeaba el piso con su taco, exasperada.

- Lo siento, señorita, pero…

- Sí, sí, quiero el tanque lleno… cretino.

El muchacho la observó bastante molesto. A pesar de que al principio pensó que podía ligar con la rubia ahora la empezaba a odiar.

- ¿Qué me miras, tonto? tengo monos en la cara o qué.

- No, señorita.

- Entonces apúrate con eso que quiero irme pronto de aquí.

- Como diga, señorita.

_Como diga, señorita… __¡__idiota! En fin, creo que hemos recorrido la tercera parte del camino. Si seguimos así, pronto llegaremos al restaurante de __Fry__, el idiota ese. __Espero que no siga con lo __mismo. Y espero que YO no siga con lo mismo, o sino Arnold querrá viajar solo. Decidido, seré mucho más amable ahora, no permitiré que nada me moleste. __¡__Sí! __¡__así__ será!_

- ¿Todo listo, Helga?

- Dem…! Arnoldo, no me asustes de ese modo!

- Lo siento, Helga, no quise hacerlo.

- Sí, sí, lo que sea. Hey! Tú! Ya está listo?

- Sí, señorita, ya está todo listo.

- Por fin! Aquí está el dinero, quédate con el cambio.

- Muchas gracias, señorita, _tacaña, me dej__aste__ sólo 5 centavos de propina_

Helga no pudo escuchar las últimas palabras de muchacho, porque apenas subió al auto arrancó, dejando una nube de polvo detrás de ella (y sobre el muchacho).

_Vamos, Helga, sé amable. Dios__ Como si pudiera ser tan fácil. Pero tampoco es difícil. Bien, aquí vamos…_

* * *

Pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo, ya me falta poco XD 

Gracias por sus comentarios!!!


End file.
